The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for assembling a rotor blade for a wind turbine, which has a first half shell, a second half shell and at least one shear web running in the longitudinal direction of the rotor blade.
Rotor blades of wind turbines are exposed to high and changing loads. The rigidity and aerodynamic quality of the rotor blades particularly depends on the exact and secure assembling of the named components, especially in the case of rotor blades joined together from two half shells. The upper and lower shells of such rotor blades usually consist of glass fibre reinforced plastic and are glued together circumferentially on their leading and trailing edges. A shear web or even several shear webs arranged in particular in a parallel manner, which are connected with the lower shell and the upper shell and give the rotor blade additional rigidity, are frequently located between the upper and lower shell. The shear web(s) form a structural unit with the main girders running along the shell halves.
In the case of a known assembly procedure, the lower shell of the rotor blade is first arranged in a mold that is open on the top or on a suitable frame so that its inner surface points up. Adhesive is applied to the lower shell in the connection area between the lower shell and the shear web(s). The shear web(s) are then lowered to the desired position onto the lower shell using a hoisting device until they rest on the lower shell. Adhesive is then applied in the connection area between the shell halves and in the connection area between the shear web(s) and the upper shell and the upper shell is fitted on the shear web(s) and the lower shell and glued to it.